


As petals fall

by Mint_Jay



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Drabble, I blame Flare for this, M/M, Mentioned Rinea, Them angsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Jay/pseuds/Mint_Jay
Summary: Berkut cared not for flowers. Except that certain one.





	As petals fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetie/gifts).



> Based on a small au where Fallen Berkut meets Fernand from another timeline in Askr and falls hopelessly in love with him after some,,, interesting sheaningans
> 
> Blame Flare for this, not me

Rigel was cold. Too cold for flowers to survive for a longer while.

 

**_Take it with you._ **

 

One of the red petals fell off. A soft curse left his lips.

 

**_I cannot go where you do, but this should keep your mind at ease._ **

 

He did everything he could to keep it alive. No matter the cost.

 

**_I meant to give it to you earlier, actually._ **

 

"Please... Don't" he whispered, watching with terror as another petal fell to the floor.

 

**_I've been told it's magical._ **

 

Upon gently grabbing the flower, paying no mind to the thorns cutting his flesh, he raised it to his face. The smell, though weak, was still there - a small sign of hope he desperately clinged to.

 

**_Even if we go to the different worlds, its power shall still work._ **

 

Something clutched his throat tight. A choked sob flew from his mouth.

 

**_It should keep your mind at ease, as I am no fool._ **

 

Why was it happening? What could have happened?

 

**_For you see..._ **

 

"Fernand... Fernand..." he whimpered, paying no mind to thorns digging deep into his skin when he clutched the flower in his hand. Nor did he care about tears falling down his cheeks.

 

**_This rose will be alive as long as I draw breath, so you won't worry._ **

 

Rinea's touch burned his skin, but Berkut didn't care.

 

He could only cry as the last petal fell.

 

 

Rigel was too cold for flowers to survive.

 

But it would never be as cold as its prince's heart from the day he threw rose petals into the fire.


End file.
